TARA
by Sungirl12
Summary: Tara has always been one of those kids who want to be in the Hunger Games. But when she finds herself locked into the arena with her loathed "friend" Finnick, she realizes that maybe this is isn't the fate she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

IT IS PROPERTY OF SUZANNE COLLINS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

I run fast, like lightning, some say. Like I do now, carelessly flinging hot sand behind me. When I reach the boat dock, I don't stop. At the edge, I fling myself into the icy depths. After a moment, I open my eyes. The salt stings, but I don't shut them. The water around me is cold and blue, like blue crystals. Fish venture close enough to touch, but I don't dare disturb their glistening scales.

"Tara! Tara!"A muffled voice yells from above. I close my eyes and lunge forward, breaking the still surface.

" Miss me?" I ask sarcastically. My best friend, Annie Cresta, is standing on the edge of the dock. Relief floods her face.

"Phew! You see, this is why I don't swim. Tara, one day, I swear, your not gonna come back up."She says.

" Whatever." I climb up to stand next to her." You excited?"

" Tara...not everyone wants to play a game where you play to the death." She says quietly. Of course she's not excited. It's the day of the reaping. Each year, on this day, a boy and girl from each district are chosen to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. I was always one of those kids who wanted to be reaped from the legendary ball, swimming with names. Kids like me are usually referred to as trainees. We go to a special school to train for the games. You learn things like knife and spear throwing, sword play, and how to survive in any environment. Annie isn't a trainee.

" Let's go, we gotta get ready." I begin walking forward, ringing the water from my hair. I don't get very far,because I run straight into his bronze hair, his handsome tan skin, his slim muscles... I just barely restrain myself from slapping myself across the face.

" Hi Annie! Hi Tara." Finnick is straining his neck to see past me, to get a good look at Annie. Those two have been friends since they could walk. But still, Annie doesn't see his obvious undying love for her.

" Well, not even hundreds of peacekeepers could keep Finnick Odair from the water and his fish buddies." I say mockingly. Almost everyone mocks Finnick because once a few years ago my older brother Lance, caught him talking to a fish. What a lonely kid. He frowns.

" I guess not. Well, don't you ladies need to go put on some pretty dresses for the reaping?" And with that, I pushed him in the water and skipped past the loud splash.

㈃2. ㈃2. ㈃2. ㈃2. ㈃2

Some girl in a pretty sea foam green dress stared back at me. Her blue eyes stood out against her dark brown hair, which was styled in a fishtail braid. The mirror told me this girl was me. Me, Tara Sands, looked perfect for the reaping. A few moments later, I hear bells tong. It was time.

Me and Annie walk past the small makeshift shelters of the homeless. This is the ugly part of District 4. But of course no ones here. They're already at the main square. I sigh. Before my mother got a job this is where we lived. Starving, hopeless, on the verge of death. I shudder away at the thought.

i then walk past beaches And closed shops, and I can see the main square up ahead.

"Tara?" Annie asks.

"Yeah?"

"Your not volunteering this year, are you?"She asks. Annie has tried to persuade me for years.

"Heck no! Trainees don't volunteer until age 18. The only way I'd volunteer this year would be because-"

"No. Tara, no matter what happens, you can't, won't, volunteer. Your my best friend, I Like you better than even Finnick. I can't afford to lose you."She interrupts. I just nod.

We walk in silence until we reach the square. A temporary stage has been set up in front of the Justice Building. We the take our places in the "14 old Girl" section. We can see Finnick straight across in the boy section. our Capital Representative, Darnya, walks on stage. We watch a painfully long video about the Dark Days, then she reads some of the treaty of treason.

" Ladies first!" She finally squeals in her Capital accent. She walks over to the ball with the girl names. After what must of been a minute she picks one. She struts back to the microphone and dramatically puckers her lips.

"Annie, Cresta."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! HA! Sorry for a short chapter. Read and review once I write more. PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be a little longer. Read and review.

* * *

My whole world seemed to be falling apart. _No. Not Annie. Anyone but_ her. Daryna could of chosen any name out of thousands. But she chose Annie's. It should be one of the kids like me. One of the kids who have trained their whole lives for the games. The bloodthirsty ones. Through my wet eyes, I could see the flowing brown hair slowly bobbing towards the stage..at the same time as I walk forward.

" My name is Tara Sands. I volunteer as tribute."Anie turns around halfway up the stairs leading to the stage. Her expression is pained." I volunteer." I repeat.

"Wonderful! A volunteer! Since you volunteered first, you get to take her place!" She raves in her silly Capitol accent. Then, adding on to Annie, "Well, sorry dear. I guess your not the lucky one this year." Darnya pushes Annie away as I take my place on the stage. I can see that Finnick is just as shocked as I am. Hes probably just glad Annie's not going in. Once the shock passes over me, once it disappears, I smile. My whole life I've wanted to go into the arena. Now I am.

" On to the boys!" Darnya squeals. She strolls over to the bowl swimming with boy hands seem to barely circle the bowl once before grabbing a strip of paper. She smacks her lips dramatically, again,and clears her throat." Finnick,Odair."

My gaze returns to him. He is slowly walking up to the stage, looking terrified. No one seems to volunteer for him.

" Congratulations you two!" Darnya continues on with the ceremony, ending with us shaking hands. We are then swept into the Justice Building, District Fours District hall. This is the place where we will be able to say goodbyes to family. It's usually a sad time, so I brace myself. Peacekeepers seat me in a large room with paintings and plants. I think about my tribute partner, Finnick, as I wait for my family to see me. We have never been friends. Not even close. Good thing only one person comes back alive.

* * *

Sorry for a bad chapter. The next one will be better. Please review and tell me your ideas! Thx. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Some Chapters are going to be in Finnicks point of view. Including this one. PLEASE review!You don't have to have an account to review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Finnick:**

We just sit gaping at the wall sized television. Back home, we didn't even have a t.v. We had to go to the main square to watch one, only during the games. And here's one, triple my size! We're watching the recaps of the reapings. I try to match each face with each name, but I only remember a few: A mesmerizing girl from 1. A 12 year old from 3. A humongous boy- closer to man - from 6. And a girl who breaks down and weeps when peacekeepers shove her onto the stage from 11.

" Easy kill." Tara snickers. I just stare at her. _ What?_ I knew she always wanted to be in the arena , but for some reason I thought she wouldn't kill. Wow I'm smart.

" Uh huh. You look like a 12 year old. I bet other people are calling you an easy kill." Tara snorts at my lame remark.

" Well, won't they be surprised when I come out fighting." Mags, our 70 year old mentor walks in." When do we start battle strategies?" Tara asks immediately.

" Not now." She answers. Tara rolls her eyes. I wonder what Annie's doing back home... I just barely restrain myself from slapping myself across the face._ No. You promised yourself you wouldn't think about her, or home. Because your never going back_ alive. The recaps are over so I make my way back to my room. A whole train compartment. Just for me. Back in district 4 I shared with my par - I sigh and shake my head. I can't just not think about home. I'm going to have to live with it , I guess.

I reach the room and immediately fling myself across the bed. I was exhausted. Was the sun really just going down? It seemed like forever ago that I talked to... Her...and Tara on the beach. I twist the rope bracelet...she.. gave me around my wrist. It seemed to calm my nerves a little.

When I reached the dining car everyone was already there: Tara, Mags, and Darnya. I take a seat next to Mags, the only one here who is normal. Our meal comes in courses of food that I've never seen before. Tropical fruits that are foreign to me. A variety of breads and meats that my family could never afford in District 4. Vegetables that have piles of butter and salt. Me and Tara eat with what little manners we have. But I want to just abandon my fork and dig in with my hands. We finally force ourselves to stop eating when the meal threatens to come back up, more than once. I swear my stomach extended a little.

" So. Tomorrow morning we will arrive in the Capital!" Darnya squeals.

" Yes. Then we have to hand you over to your stylists -" Mags begins.

" Oh, they'll make you beautiful!"

" They'll do anything to you. If they see it fit, they'll put you out there stark naked." Mags continues, clearly annoyed. I shudder away from the thought. The stylists will be getting us ready for the opening ceremonies, the Capitals first look at the tributes.

" Which is always wonderful. The more you can see of the tribute, the better!" Darnya says, Looking at me.

" Uh, sure. Ok, off to bed you two! Your going to need energy for tomorrow." Mags ushers us back to our compartments. I begin to wonder how many dead tributes have used this room. Hundreds? Probably more. I wonder how Many of them came back alive. I sleep on the floor, not wanting to sleep on the bed.

Tomorrow will be our first day in the Capital. One of the few remaining days until our death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and continue to read!( my story) lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate you reading my story.

* * *

Finnick:

They were _girls. And _they poked at me, _everywhere._It was the most embarrassing hour I have been through. They removed my nonexistent leg hair, then my nonexistent mustache and nonexistent beard. Why do they have to do that painful waxing, to every inch of my body? I don't have a beard! Why did they have to do it to my face?! I tried to protest many times, but they just giggled in their silly Capital accent.

" Your stylist, Jamie, will be here any moment." They giggled, staring at my naked body. Finally. The sooner he comes, the sooner I can put on some clothes. After several awkward minutes, someone comes in. My mouth literally drops open.

A man, probably this Jamie, was wearing long, skin tight pink pants. His shirt was sleeveless and purple. His face was tattooed to look like a bird. He had feather earrings, that went down to his shoulders. I quickly shut my mouth, trying to hold in my disgust.

"Hi. I'm Jamie. Your Finnick, I take it?" To my surprise, his voice was normal, unlike the rest of his body.

"Yes. Finnick Odair." I reply snidely.

" Tara is being fitted by her stylist, Jean. Tonights the opening ceremonies. You know about sponsors?" He waits for me to nod, then continues. " We have to make you handsome and charming, so you get sponsors." In the games, sponsors can send you gifts. A weapon, or food maybe. But only if they like you.

I suddenly become self conscious. As I notice that Jamie is staring at my naked body, too.

"Beautiful. This is wonderful." He mumbles. Then grins, as if he knows some dark secret." Follow me." He says loudly. I follow him to another room filled with makeup. Great, another make over. Jamie paints some gold design around my left eye. Then on my back. Then my legs... you get the idea._ How much of me is going to show?_ But then I realize the idea is to show _all of me._ I'm disgusted by this, and totally embarrassed. Finally, after painting just about every bit of my body, I put on some form of fancified gold shorts. Jamie attaches some seaweed bracelet around my ankle. Then he places a crowN on my head.

" Will Tara be dressed similarly?" I growl at him. There's 's no way I'm going to look so stupid while she has _real _ clothes on.

" Yes." He answers, mostly to himself." Finnick, I think your the most beautiful tribute I have ever seen!" A lot of people seem to think I'm beautiful today. I suppose I am. Girls back home are always flirting with me.

" Thanks?"

" How old are you?" He asks.

"14."

"Darn. That's too bad. If you win, I can't show you until your older..." Show me? Ok, maybe I don't want to come out alive. I'm brought to an elevator, where I'm given a fake silver trident to hold. Tara enters the elevator with her stylist, dressed like me. Her whole body is painted in Gold designs like mine. She too has a crown, but no trident. Her torso is covered in some sort of see-through dress.

" Hey." She says. I look down at my feet. I don't want her to think I'm staring at her. " You realize that all the other tributes get to see us half naked?" my head snaps up.

" This is wonderful." I mutter.

" At least your pretty much covered." She replies. I suppose she's right. I do have those shorts on, while she's see - through. Jamie and Jean take us down to the bottom level of the remake center, where we get in the chariot that will take us around the Capital. Mags and Darnya are there waiting for us. Mags eyes widen, and Darnya smiles in delight.

" Your absolutely beautiful!" She yells up at us. I look at Mags for the truth.

"You two do look... Beautiful... But I wouldn't want to be you."

" Your just jealous. Mags!" Darnya laughs. I look around. Some boy from 2 is staring at Tara... I automatically feel defensive. I know she knows that people are staring at her. Her face is uneasy, embarrassed, scared. I tell Tara to switch sides of the chariot with me.

"Why?" She asks angrily.

"Because. He can't see you over me." Tara just nods. Once we switched, the boy stopped staring. District ones chariot has already started to take off, and District twos is right behind. Then, moments later, District 3 is gone to.

"Our turn." Tara says uneasily." I can't believe they made us- me- be practically naked,"

" Me neither." We both grab our fake weapons, and our chariot begins to roll forward.

* * *

Sorry for a somewhat disturbing chapter. Please read the rest of my story though, because its not going to be " that kind of story."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! I think you'll like this Chapter, because you may see some other tributes...**

* * *

Tara:

The Chariot, pulled by Snow White horses, begins to roll forward. I can't believe Jean made me _practically naked._ You can see straight through my skinny, short dress. Not to mention thousands of people would be staring at me tonight. I'm going to kill Jean, and while I'm at it ill get Jamie for Finnick.

The crowds screams and applause wiped away my plan for revenge forming in my head. Almost immediately, people were screaming my name. "Tara! Tara!" I really was beautiful. Finnick, who was standing next to me, s shifted his weight to his other foot.

" Hold on to me." He pleaded.

" No way!" I muttered back through my wide smile.

"Please. I think I'm going to fall out." Fine. Finnick doesn't do we'll with being half naked either, I guess. We hold hands, like a couple. Never going to be though. I realize, with Finnicks trident, our crowns, that were supposed to be the King and Queen of the ocean. I smile wider.

Soon, we're at the city center. Even more thousands if people were here watching. President Snow, Panem's president, is standing by a podium. A jewel incrusted podium.

" Welcome, Tributes. We welcome each and everyone of you. " He read the treaty of treason, then we watched highlights of other Hunger Games." Welcome tributes, to the 64th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Our chariots begin to circle the city center, then take us into a tall building that I immediately recognize as the training center. When our chariot enters, we're greeted by cheers of joy from Darnya, Mags, Jamie, and Jean.

"You were amazing! Do you know how many people have already asked to sponsor you?" Darnya squeals into my face.

" You were... Wonderful. Yes. Many sponsors are willing to sponsor you. But, you have to win then over at the interviews." Mags says seriously. Then she walks over to talk to other mentors. The boy from 2 comes strolling over. He's muscular, and, _attractive. Like, really attractive._

"Hey, bodyguard." He says to Finnick. I'm still just staring at 2's blonde, spiky hair and muscles.

" Well, hello beautiful." He walks over and strokes my hair. I slap his hand away.

" Don't touch me." I say." Plus, I think Blondie over there would be disappointed in you, for socializing with other girls."

" Oh. You mean Sunny. Yeah, she would be." The other District 2 tribute comes over to us.

"What Slate is here to say -"She gives Slate an annoyed look-" is about An alliance. Slate and I have already talked to District 1, Sunny and Mason, about it. Their in. So we need you."

Finnick looks at me. His expression tells me that he says no.

"Of course! Careers gotta stick together, right? I'm Tara, this is Finnick." I say quickly.

" I'm Alexis. Ok, so it's a deal? The six of us have an alliance?" I nod. " Well, that went well. See you later, fish boy." She flicks her dark hair into his face, and she and Slate walk away.

" Tara. What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?" Finnick breaths angrily into my face.

" If we have an alliance with the other careers, well, we've got a chance." I reply. Alexis. Slate. Sunny. Mason. Finnick. I've got myself an alliance. I may have a chance at these games.

* * *

**ok. Like it so far? Well, sorry for another short chapter. Review and tell me your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Here's another chapter! If you want, review and tell me ideas! I would like to thank Moongirl115 and LilyLunaPotter for their continued support! **

* * *

Tara:

" Ok. Training starts today. You need to be down there by 10. Got that?" Mags asks.

"Definitely." I answer mindlessly. I'm thinking about our alliance with the other careers. It seems like a good idea, but... I don't know if I trust Slate and Alexis. They seem too...eager for us to join them. And those smirky smiles, for some reason I feel like we've earned ourselves a knife in the back.

" Good. I want to meet some other tributes. Get to know who I need to watch out for." Finnick says. Finnick. . I scowl at him. He hasn't talked to me since I created our alliance. I shove another spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth and leave the table. Jean is waiting for me by the door of my room. The room that ill be sleeping in for the remainder of my days here.

" We'll, hello! How did you like your parade outfit? I forgot to ask!" She squeals.

" I _loved_ it." I say sarcastically.

" Great!" I roll my eyes. Some people don't get sarcasm." Ok, your training outfit is on your bed. Enjoy!" And she's gone. I walk into my room eagerly, hoping this outfit isn't as wonderful as the last. The outfit was a simple black leotard with blue stripes on the sides. The back has a giant white 4. I throw off my nightwear and put on the leotard. It's stretchA, and made specifically for my slim body. I put my hair up in a fishtail braid, my hair trademark. I smile at my appearance in the mirror. I look, feisty. And, well, _attractive._ The clock says 9:45 so I head down to the main sitting room to wait for Finnick. The training center is our home for the next 3-4days. Each floor is for a different District. There are rooms for the mentors,tributes, stylists, prep teams, and escorts. Plus extra rooms like this one.

"Tara! Well, I see your ready! Where's Finnick?" Darnya asks. Moments later, Finnick comes in. The three of us start walking down to the elevator, which will take us to the training area.

Almost all the tributes are already there, except for District 6,and 12. Sunny looks at Finnick and bats her eyelashes. In the matter of the next five minutes, all the tributes arrive.

"Alright. Therw are many stations, each with a trainer. My advice to you is, even though you want to pick up a sword, don't ignore the survival skills. Many of you may pass because of starvation, dehydration, and cold." the head trainer, Alesha Piggins tells us. But then she lets us off, to do whatever. Finnick heads straight over to survival skills, but I go straight to spear throwing. The trainer greets me politely, but then goes straight into the fundamentals.

" When throwing, always keep your eyes on your target. Don't let it out of your sight. Locate one of the five points- heart,brain,lungs, liver, or right here on the left leg- and strike." We go over how to properly throw it for almost half the morning. Once I have finally hit the center of the target several times, I head over to the archery station. There, I learn how to string a bow in a about 20 seconds. Then, again, where to aim for.

After the first half of the day, all the tributes have lunch together.

"Tara! Wanna' come join us?" Alexis points to a table with Sunny,Mason, and Slate are already sitting.

"Sure. We do have to get to know each other, right? " I answer. I see Slate is getting Finnick to join us. We take up 2 whole tables, and were the only group. the rest of the tributes are sitting alone.

" So. Is the Capital what you expected?" Sunny asks me.

" Not at all. Really, I always thought the Captal to be...arrogant. But I like it here. There's so many colors." I answer honestly.

" Let's talk strategy." Mason interrupts." What did you all do in training this morning?"

" I went straight to knive throwing. I rocked it! The trainer was so surprised that a girl my age, 16, could be so,well, awesome!" Alexis brags.

" I went to a station that taught us what to lookf for when hunting tributes." Slate says with a smirk.

"Spear throwing." I reply.

" Fire building." Sunny and Mason say simultaneously. We all look at Finnick, the only one who hasn't answered.

" First I went to a station where you identify plants. Then I went to a knot tying station, which I aced, and then weight lifting." He said quietly.

" Fish boy, uh, you need to do some weapon training, man!" Slate slaps Finnick on the back playfully. Finnick doesn't respond to our conversations after that.

After lunch, we head back to training. Me and Alexis do some fire building, then rope swinging. I see Finnick didn't take Slates advice, he stuck to survival skills.

For the next three days we go through the same routine. TrainIng. Lunch. Training. And today we have our private sessions. This is our chance to show the game makers who will win, who will not.

After District 1,2,and 3 have all gone, it is our turn. Boys go first, so Finnick left me behind with the other tributes. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but before I can think I'm called into the training area.

The room is empty, except for where the game makers are sitting. They look very serious, and, well, intimidating. I go straight to the knife throwing range. I choose a long, sharp knife to throw. I get a nice stance and -

My knife hits the dummy straight in the heart.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter! Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Here's another thought from that old brain of mine!

* * *

Finnick:

"District Four!" Ceaser Flickerman says." First, Finnick Odair, with a score of...10." I'm dumbfounded. A ten! That's more than I could of ever hoped for! I mean, all I did was throw spears straight into a dummy. Not that exciting.

" Excellent Finnick!" Mags applauds me. She's the only one here who I can put up with. She's normal.

" Next, Tara Sands. This young ladies score is..." Ceaser smiles." ...10."

" Tara! Oh, yes! Tara, Tara, Tara!" Darnya is hugging Tara, repeatedly saying her name. Yes, we both got good scores. But so did other tributes. Sunny got a 9. Mason, a 10. Alexis and Slate both got 10's as well. Well, I guess 10 is a popular career number. But the humongous boy from 5 got an 8. The highest outer district score. How big of a threat is he to us?

" Finnick! A ten! We might get sponsors!" Tara is smiling and, to my surprise, hugging me.

" You _will _get sponsors." Mags corrects. Sponsors. High training scores. An alliance with the careers. We might actually have a chance. If we can trust the other careers. Because, right now, I'm not so sure I'm going to be a part of that alliance.

* * *

" Finnick, you need to focus. This is your last chance to get sponsors." Mags scolds. We're trying to find a good interview angle for me. Tonight is our last night in the Capital. The interviews.

" Ok. Um..." I say, still not paying attention.

" Fierce? No. Terrifying? No. Pity...? No, no, no! Sexy?" Mags questions herself.

" Yes! Sexy!" Jamie yells from the hallway." It will go with his outfit!" My eyes widen. Another crazy outfit? Oh no. I think I'm hyperventilating.

" I've seen your outfit, your good." Mags whispers. I let out a sigh of relief." But I think we'll just go with..sexy.. You can be sexy, right Finnick?"

For the rest of the afternoon we work on me being...sexy. I'm so attractive I look like a god, or at least that's what Jamie said. But finally we have to get ready. Jamie takes me to his quarters, a room full of makeup, and clothes. First, I'm ordered to a shower, a pod with about 20 different buttons. Then, the prep team goes over me with a strange foam that removes dirt, and probably a few layers of skin. Jamie dresses me in a sea green suit. The sides are made of "manly lace." So you can see straight through them, at my six pack. Then he tousled my bronze hair. Believe it or not, I looked good.

I went back to my room, I still had a few minutes. I attached the rope bracelet Annie gave me to my left arm. Annie. Beautiful, flawless Annie. What I will do to get back to her: Kill children.

Tara:

I was absolutely beautiful. No one could compare. My dark brown hair was in my everyday fishtail braid, and my face had light makeup. But my dress, it was, extraordinary. It was light, sea green. It went down to my ankles, but one side lifted a little, and you could see half of my left leg under the ruffles. There were no sleeves, just my bare shoulders. I was beautiful. My prep team had painted little fish on my nails, over a base of light blue.

Darnya took Finnick and I to the Interview building, a where all the other tributes waited. Sunny waved at me. First up was District 1, as always. It went by fairly quick, each tribute getting 3 minutes. With each tribute, the applause got louder. After District 3, it was my turn. I walked up on the stage, and say down in the chair next toCaesar Flickermans yellow apparel. Every year it's a different color.

" Tara Sands, is it?" He asks.

" Yes." I reply softly.

" And how old are you, my dear?"

" 14. Both me and Finnick are 14."

" Well!" He addresses the crowd. " this young lady, at 14, managed to score a 10 in training!" The crowd screams and applauds, hollowing and hooting.

" Now, what's your arena strategy?" He asks eagerly.

" Well, I don't want to give too much away, but..." I stand up and point to the crowd, as if they were tributes. " To you other tributes, you better watch out. Because Tara Sands is going to kill you all." And Caesar is holding my hand up in the air, addressing the roaring crowd.

" Tara Sands!"

I walk off stage, getting looks of approval, and disgust, from other tributes. Half of then look at me in fear. I go stand next to Darnya and Mags, who are watching the large t.v.

" So, Finnick. How do you like your tribute partner, Tara?" Caesar asks him.

" Well, sometimes she's the most terrifying person, ever. But sometimes... Tara can be just a nice, little girl." Finnick answers honestly.

" Well, she's definitely terrifying!"Caesar jokes.

" You can say that again." The crowd laughs.

" So, Finnick, can you be terrifying as well?" I can see that Finnick is shaking, and thatCaesar must be trying to get him to laugh or something.

" No, not really."

" Oh, come on! Give me a roar!"Caesar roars.

Finnick andCaesar exchange roars, then roars if laughter, then his time is up.

" Finnick Odair! District 4's tributes, Finnick and Tara!"

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it! Please continue to read!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, thanks for reading! This going to be an exciting chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Tara:

_I need sleep. I must sleep._ I repeatedly tell myself. Tonight is our last night in the Capital. It could even be our last night, ever. _ You wanted to be in the games. You volunteered. Knock it off._ I tell myself repeatedly.

What will the arena be like? It could be anything. One year it was a mountain range, another a desert. The game makers can put anything in the arena. Even mutations, or mutts, as we call them back home. Mutts with razor sharp teeth that can rip you a part immediately. I shudder at the thought. I can't sleep, so I instead I get out of bed. I pace around my room for awhile, but then I decide I need more room to pace. I head out into the hallway, and notice that someone else is awake too.

"Finnick?" I ask quietly. He's sitting on the bright green couch, staring out the window.

" What?" He answers quietly.

" I'm sorry. I - I should of listened first." I confess quickly.

" What?"

" For making the alliance. I know you didn't want too."

" Yeah, you should of thought of that earlier." He replies, then turns back to the window. I go sit next to him. He looks shocked at my politeness.

" You excited or something? The career can't sleep?" He asks with a crooked smile.

" Yes I'm excited. Just, a little nervous." I reply sheepishly.

" Nervous? Tara Sands, is nervous?" He laughs quietly, but in his joking expression I can see seriousness.

" Im going back to bed. We need our sleep." If I can sleep.

" Okay. See you tomorrow." He replies, but then follows me down the long hallway to our rooms. I lay back down in my bed, but I have no intention of sleep. Finnick Odair. So many feelings come to mind. Anger. Remorse. Scorn. Happiness...sadness. Hope, hate. Sometimes, my heart skips a beat when I see Him. But then that emotion is followed with another. Eventually, after a few hours, I fall asleep. I dream about my family.

* * *

Even though we have a few hours left to go, we have to say some goodbyes. Mags and Darnya have to go to a mentoring station to prepare sponsors and " Whatnot!"

" I believe in you two. Remember, find water. Trust your gut. Make good alliance choices. Good luck." Mags tells us before she leaves.

" Good luck. Make the Capital remember you. Make a good show!" Darnya says. Oh, I will. And there off. We're left alone with Jean and Jamie, who will be seeing us straight into the arena.

" I suggest you go try your suit on, make sure it fits." Jamie tells us. The arena outfit is dark green, skin tight pants. Our District's color is yellow, so, we have black shirts on under a dull, yellow jacket. The jacket is made of waterproof fabric, and will hopefully keep us warm. The look is completed with knee high, lace up boots. I do my hair in my usual style, a fishtail braid. Jamie and Jean take us up on the roof of the building, where a hovercraft awaits. The other tributes are already on it. A capital attendant in a white cloak asks for my arm.

" Why?" I ask. She roughly takes my arm and stabs a needle in it.

" Your tracker." of course, so the game makers can track each tribute in the arena.

The hovercraft is dark with no windows. After a short flight, were exiting into a underground facility. Jamie and Jean are there, waiting. Jamie takes Finnick, while Jean ushers me into a tile room.

" ok. Are you ready?" She asks me.

" Ready as always." I reply, my voice shaky. A voice instructs me to enter a glass tube in the corner of the room.

" Okay, off you go." Jean looks like she wants to cry. I enter the glass tube, and it immediately shuts. I whip around to face Jean, my eyes wide. She blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it. No matter how much I hate her, I will always remember that.

The tube begins to move upward. The last thing I see is Jean bursting into tears.

The light hits me immediately, and I'm blinded for a few seconds. Once I recover my sight, I gaze around in awe. The golden cornucopia was placed in the center of a large, wide bowl. No, not a bowl, a basin. The mountain walls circled us, all 24 tributes. How sick, the only way out of this part of the arena is to climb. A waterfall poured mouthwatering water. Thats one this "bowl", I could see trees circling the rest of the arena. However large it could be.

" 45,44,43,42..." The countdown began. Once it was up, all hell would break loose.

The cornucopia was filled to the top with weapons and supplies. The supplies were spread out around the bowl. The nearest thing to me was a black backpack. I made a note to get that. But, my eyes see the blade of a large, knife. It's surrounded by several others.

"20,19,18,17,16,15..."

_those are mine._ I smile at what damage they could do.

"6,5 4..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the sixty fourth annual Hunger Games begin!" Caesar Flickermans voices blares through unseen speakers.

"3,2,1."

* * *

Okay, sorry for a cliffhanger. This story is rated T. If for some reason you dislike my choice in words, let me know. I will fix it. Here's a question: What do you think of the arena?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Another Chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tara:

I run fast, like lightning, some say. The world spinning in a blur beside me, colors swirling. As I do now, running towards the cornucopia. I reach it first, considering my speed. I pick up my knives, and stow them in my belt loops. Slate and Alexis arrive next. They nod in my direction, indicating that the alliance is still on. As I grab a backpack, I can see the other tributes. Some are running, others are climbing. Another 10 or so charge towards me, filled with determination.

"Oh!" I gasp as my face is splattered with blood. The boy drops to his knees, and he must be dead. An axe was stuck in his back.

" You ok?" Alexis asks quickly.

" Yeah. Tribute, 3 o'clock." I reply. I grab a knife and stand ready. Sunny is at my side in an instant, hands covered in blood, a smile on her face. Mason is a few yards away, throwing a large spear. Finnick has just stepped off his pedestal, and is running towards me, dodging a few tributes.

Another tribute, a boy from 7, I think, is sprinting with an axe. Running towards me. I realize that his intention is to kill _me. _I tighten my grip on my knife, and run forward. He lifts his axe, bringing it down inches from left shoulder. I swing my knife, leaving him a large gash in his arm. He howls in pain, and before I knew it running for the basin walls. Coward.

" I'm going to kill you, 4!" He screams. I decide not to go after him, it would be a waste of energy. I whip around to find myself face to face with a girl my age. Dirty blonde hair. Brown eyes. Terrified face. Bow in hand.

The last thing I hear of her is an ear splitting scream. An unforgettable scream. I retrieve my knife from her body, and the bow. I quickly strip her of the quiver as well.

" Tara! Come back here!" Slate is yelling. The rest of the careers are standing at the mouth of the cornucopia. Weapons in hand, blood at their feet. Mason. Alexis. Finnick. Sunny. Slate. Slate, the most terrifying of them all.

I head back towards them, scanning the area. Most of the tributes have left the basin. Some are still climbing, and three are still on the ground. Then there's us.

" Can you shoot?" Sunny asks excitedly.

" Of course. If lI couldn't, why would I bother getting it?"

" Okay. Well, there's some easy targets." Mason points to the two tributes still climbing. " You and Sunny get them. We'll get the rest."

I nod, and Sunny and I grab our weapons, sprinting towards the tributes. Slate, Mason, Alexis and Finnick go towards the ground targets. I string the silver bow in about 25 seconds. It feels natural. I pull it back to my face, aiming carefully. If I hit, these tributes will be dead.

I let go, and the boy, probably from 9, falls, hitting his head on a large rock. Sunny runs over to him, slitting his throat with a small knife.

" Try and hit me, Tara Sands!" The other boy yells, who has reached the top. It's that 12 year old. Easy peasy.

" Oh, if not now, then soon! You'll be the next one to fall, kid!" I scream up at him. My voice is angry. Strong. Scary. He turns and runs, heading for the woods. I will kill him. No one will stop me.

I turn around, running for the rest of the action. Sunny trails behind me. Slate has killed 2 tributes, and Mason is in the process of beating another to death. Alexis is painting with her knife on a tributes face. She screams, and screams, and screams.

" Shut up! Except the fact that your going to die. Right, now!" Alexis yells, and the girls screams have cut off. Finnick is dodging hits from another, and Slate hit the tribute with his sword. He's dead. The fighting is over, and the bloodbath has ended. I have no idea how many are dead, and how many are alive. My question is answered, for we hear a cannon.

1 dead.2.3.4. 5 dead.6.7,8.9.10 dead in total. 10 cannons.

" Well, 10 dead, 13 left to go." Slate laughs. No one mentions how he didn't factor in the rest of us. He's planning to kill us all.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Please read, and I'll update soon.

Heres another question: Do you think too many have died in the bloodbath, or too little?

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! I hope you liked the last Chapter! Here's another one of my ramblings.

* * *

Finnick:

10 tributes were dead. 14 were alive. 13 more will die, and one will go home.

" So, who's up for some tribute hunting?" Slate says. " I need some action." We had made camp right next to the cornucopia, which held our supplies. The sky was darkening, and Our campfire didn't help much with the cold, stone ground. We were freezing.

" Let's go!" Alexis yells excitedly. Most of us agreed,_most, not all,_ so we headed for the basin walls, weapons in hand. I had a spear and a backpack. I had bottles of water. I could run. I could do it, in the middle of the hunt. They wouldn't catch me, I'm young and fast. I could do it.

Once, for the first time, we struggled up the walls, we were surrounded by trees. Trees and nothing. Trees for miles. _ Oh no._ I know nothing about trees. I can't just run into, nothing! _Damn it! _

" Look! Over there... smoke! Someone built a fire! Lets go!" Mason yells, and then he starts off in that direction. We follow. Eventually, after a few miles of running, we came to a large tree. A very large tree, with a boy under it.

" Well, hello! How would you like to die? Hmm?" Slate asks him. This is my chance, they're all distracted. Tara turns to look at me. As she realizes what I'm doing, her face pales. Her expression is pained as she mouths:" Go. Go now. It might be your only chance."

I'm running. Running away from the careers, but not the way we came. The trees swirl past me, the colors swirling. I turn around, and I can see Slates shadow as he brings down his sword, and I hear the scream. A long, excruciating scream. Another of the many screams I will never forget. It's followed by a cannon, so I know the screamer is dead. 11 down. I start running again.

In the distance I hear Slates angered voice.

" Fish boy! I'm going to kill you!" I run faster, harder. But, where to? Finally, I come to another very large tree. I must be miles away now, so I begin to climb. I fall a few times, but I make it up the tree. High enough not to be seen, anyway.

The Anthem of Panem begins, and the forest seems to fall silent. This will show every night, telling who's dead. The Anthem begins with the girl from 3, the one Tara slaughtered. Then the girl from 5. it skips to both tributes from 6, the boy from 8, and so forth. It just confirms what I already know, 11 are dead.

As I settle into a nook in the tree branches, my mind wanders. How is Annie? Is she ok? How are my parents? My friends? Why did Tara not give me away? Why did she look so, pained? I just want to cry. I was in the arena, and there are only two ways out. Die or kill.

* * *

Okay! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok! Please review! Please!

* * *

Tara:

" Where is he? I know you know!" He yells, spitting all over my face.

" I don't know! Now get your hands off me!" I screech back. I'm pinned to the ground, under the weight of Mason.

" Liar!" He screams. That does it. I free one of my arms and pull out a knife. I quickly create a long gash on his left cheek. Mason howls in pain, and jumps off me.

" Hey! I have no idea where Finnick went! But I guess he was stupid enough to leave our alliance!" I screech. Alexis and Sunny just stand to the side, next to the smirking Slate.

" Hey, guys, calm down. We all know he was stupid. Mason, I'll let you kill him. Ok?" Slate says, holding in a laugh. Mason grunts and goes to treat his wound.

" Nice, Tara!" Alexis whispers in my ear. I smirk. I'm 14, and I can take down an 18 year old. Ha!

But, where is Finnick? He could be half dead, at the hands of some ruthless tribute. I couldn't sleep last night, hoping he was okay. I don't know why I'm so worried, I don't even like Finnick. But, do I?

Slate walks over to me.

" Hey, beautiful." He plants a kiss on my cheek and walks away. My legs feel all liquidy, and I want to tell Slate to kiss me. But he's 18. Not happening.

" Hey! The foods cooked! Come get it before I eat it all!" Sunny yells.

Finnick:

Ouch. It's all I can think, all I seem to know. Ow.

I had fallen out of my tree, 40 ft down, right onto my left arm. Luckily, nothing seems to be broken, but everything _hurts. _ I slowly get up, wincing at the pain in my arm. _ It's only Day 2, and I'm on my own. _I assumed that I wouldn't be able to get away until later in the games. If I was even still alive.

I get back up in the tree, but lower down. I just don't want to be on the ground, completely vulnerable. I examine the backpack I brought with me. It contains a full bottle of water, rope, a small pillow, and an extra pair of socks. No food. _ Great._ I have to either steal from the careers, hunt, or get some sponsors. I sigh and lean up against the tree trunk.

I decide to keep on the move. No doubt Slate and Mason will be wanting to track me down. I'm too close to where I left to stay here. I repack my backpack, grab my spear, and hop out of the tree. But, where to? Is the ultimate question. I decide that I should go west, and maybe come back and try east. I start walking, keeping an eye out for other tributes. They could be anywhere, walking behind me even, waiting to strike.

For a few miles, there seems to be nothing but trees. Trees, trees, and more trees. After a few hours, I decide I can rest. That's when I hear it. A high pitched, ear-splitting scream. A spine tingling screech.

I get to my feet, grab my pack and spear, and start running. Running towards the endless screams. It sounds like her. It must be her.

" Annie? Annie!" I scream repeatedly. I reach a small clearing, where I see the source of the noise. No, it's not Annie.

" Get off her! " I scream, completely horrified. A girl with brown eyes and bright orange hair is laying on the ground, and a large bear/wolf mutt is on top of her. I throw my spear with full force, and it lodges itself into the mutt's body. It's breathing stops, and I know it's dead.

I run over to her, and push off the giant creature. My own breathing seems to stop. Her whole left arm is gone, and she has long, claw like gashes across her left leg.

" Are - are you okay?" I choke out.

" Do I look okay?" She manages to say, with the weakest bit of sarcasm. I rip off my shirt and wrap it around what's left of her arm.

" Why don't you just kill me? It'd be easier for you."

" Because." Is the only answer I give.

" Thank you. For helping me." She says as I figure out what to do. What do I do?

" Welcome. Finnick. District 4." I say holding out my hand, but then, feeling stupid, take it back.

" Emily. District 12." She reaches out and grabs my hand. Shaking it with weak force.

" Allies?" I ask, looking into her tear streaked eyes.

" Allies."


	12. Chapter 12

Ok! I appreciate all of your guys advice, help, and ability to read. :) thanks.

* * *

Tara:

As far as I know, there has been no action for the past couple of days. The Game makers will want to change that. So, instead of letting the danger come to us, we decide to go tribute hunting. Put on a show.

" So, where to?" I ask, talking directly to Slate. He walks up to me and strokes my long, wavy hair. I want to push him away, but my hands stay frozen at my side.

" Wherever you think we should start." He says softly. His hands slide down to my waist, and, this time, he kisses my neck. His soft lips brushing against my smooth skin... I'm 14. He's 18. I know I, he, shouldn't be acting like this.

" Let's start... East of the waterfall." I say quickly. I glance at Sunny, whos all red faced. I can see the angry fire sparking in her bright blue eyes. We gather our weapons and head towards the waterfall. We struggle up the cliff side, and start walking east. After about 2 miles, Mason stops.

" What?" Sunny snaps. She's still fired up.

" Shut up.I hear something."Mason growls. His eyes are focused, so we all become still and quiet. And then we hear it, too.

A low, bear like growl rips through the air. We hear heavy feet pounding against the ground, until-

" Mason! " Sunny screams. A bear/wolf mutation was standing behind Mason. Mason spun around, weapon ready, but he was too late. The mutt was on top of him, ripping him to shreds. Sunny attempts to throw her spear, but she too was too late.

" Run!" Alexis screams. So we do, running for our lives. Soon we hear the cannon. We know Mason is dead. This also means that the mutt will be following us. Chasing us. Tracking our scent. We make a wide loop, heading back to our campsite. There's no sign of the mutt, but we don't stop.

Flashes of it cross my mind. The blood. The smell. Limb by limb, being ripped from his massive body. His death was so _horrible. _Part of me is glad it was him, not me. The other part is feeling guilt. Not trying to save him. We just stood there, complete idiots.

We didn't even try.

* * *

Finnick:

Emily had only a small, knife. She had no food either, and we were both starving. I hadn't eaten for four days, and neither had she. We needed energy in order to survive.

A cannon boomed off in the distance. 12 were dead. But, who was it?

Emily grabbed my arm, hugging it.

" Finnick?" She asked.

" Yeah?" I replied.

" Who do you think it was?" Wonderful.

" I don't know." I answer honestly. She gets up off the rock were sitting on and points to the sun.

" We need to find a place to sleep. " Emily says." Not on the ground." she adds, cradling what's left of her arm. We decide to get up In a tree, like I have been doing for the past few days. I help Emily up into the tree, considering she has one arm.

As the sky darkens, we sit in silence. Soon, we hear the anthem. Only one tribute is shown: Mason.

" He's a career, right?" Emily asks, in the process of re- fishtailing her hair.

" Yeah. Wonder how he died." We lay down on a thick branch. Emily has the brilliant idea of tying into to the tree so we don't fall off. So, all tied up, we lay down together. She's 15. Not too old for me, right?

I try not to think about how I will have to kill her.

* * *

ok! I'll update more, probably today. So... Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Here goes another!

* * *

Finnick:

I sat up, almost knocking Emily out of the tree. The tree branches and ground were covered in a cold,wet, white substance.

" Emily! Emily! GET UP!" I yell. The game makers are trying to kill us all.

"What?" Emily says groggily, sitting up and untying us.

" Look! Everywhere! Some, mutt, acid or something!" I scream.

" Shut up! My brother back home can hear you. It's not going to kill us,Finnick. It's snow!" And she jumps out of the tree, landing on her feet. Then, she rolls around in this 'harmless' snow." See? It's harmless! Do you get no snow in District 4?"

" No." But I'm not entirely convinced. I stay on the lowest branch, until Emily pushes me off with her good arm. I land on my face, but the snow cushions me.

" Ugh! It's wet!" I murmur. I just bring things on myself, don't I? Because of my side comment, She starts throwing balls of the stuff at me. Eventually we stop, because its too cold.

" Well, we have a problem. Our footprints show." I point out.

" It's still snowing, hopefully it'll cover them. And we can walk on the rocks that don't have snow." Emily shrugs, as if its common knowledge. I hate feeling stupid.

We gather our few belongings, and begin trudging through the snow. But after about 15 minutes, Emily stops.

" Finnick. We can't go much farther. We need food." Yes, we need food. But the only animals I've seen today are a few rabbits. And all the plants are covered in snow. We obviously don't have sponsors. So that leaves one option.

* * *

Tara:

" It's snow, dumbbell." Sunny snaps at me. I love how it sticks to your hair, and the cold sensation when it lands on your face.

" Hey, lay off her. She's never seen it before. Like if you had never seen an axe or whatever." Slate yells back. He must be up to something. Treating me like the love of his life. _ What's his plan? _Just as I begin to ponder his strategy, he walks over to me, pushing me up against the side of the cornucopia.

" Hey, beautiful." He murmurs into my neck. And then his lips brush my neck, then my cheek.

" Get my point?" He says, looking straight into my sea green eyes. I struggle to get away, but his grip is too tight. And then his lips are on mine, and I can't help but kiss him back. Is this what it feels like, love? But it can't be. I feel a pull, but not strong enough.

" Yes," I breath when his lips let go. And then were kissing, and I _really _kiss back. I need to know. Is this love? Or is my pull headed in another direction? Slates grip tightens on my waist, and they hoist me up closer to him. And then my lips are viciously attacking his. We're so Close it's like sand which.

" Hey, stop! The rest of us want to vomit!" Sunny yells, obviously heartbroken. I smile.

" Later." And he's gone. _ This is a trick. Slates not in love with me, no matter how much I may be with him. _For the rest of the day, I can't help but stare at Slate. His actions are driving me nuts. Eventually, the sky darkens, and I volunteer to take the first watch. After Alexis and Sunny are asleep, Slate comes over to me.

" Why? If you want to find some strategy to kill me, why use this one?" I whisper, as he try's unsuccessfully to rip off my shirt.

" Tara, I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to have fun with you. Your the love of my life." He whispers back. Uh huh. He force off my shirt, and then almost rips off my pants. He pushes me onto the cold ground, and the snow is cold. He stands up, and soon his clothes are next to mine.

. _ You tried not to let him. He was too strong. He went against your will. You know your too young. _But it wasn't real. Only because it was against my will. I wonder if this has ever happened in the arena before. Probably not. I put my clothes back on, and notice a bruise on my left arm. He _hurt _me.

I sit on top of the cornucopia, probably scarred for life. I ponder about Slate, when I see movement. Two figures, at the top of the basin. As one of them begins to climb down, I realize its Finnick. I want to call out to him, and hug him, not letting go until I can go home. I've decided I've had enough of Slates game. Maybe come back another year? But I know it's impossible.

The other tribute stays at the top. Finnick has reached the ground, and by his expression I know he's seen me. He grabs his spear, and starts to run forward. I cant even hear his quiet footsteps. He looks at me pleadingly. He grabs at least a bag of food, and tries to run. But his escape won't be so easy.

" So. Look who showed up?" Slate has Finnick by his arms. Sunny and Alexis are waking up. I grab a long, sharp knife and jump down.

"Ah, Finnick. Long time no see, huh?" Alexis says, using one of her knives to gently trace a design on his face.

" Yeah. I _really _missed you." Alexis pressed harder, drawing some blood.

" So, what ya doing here, Fish boy?" Slate growls, tightening his grip on Finnick.

" Nothing." Finnick chokes out, just as Alexis begins her art. I don't want to be a victim of her madness.I glance up at the other figure, who seems to be unsure of what to do.

" So, Finnick. Once we let Alexis finish her thing, how would you like to be murdered?" Sunny asks. He doesn't respond. Alexis presses harder, and Finnick let's out a small scream.

" Almost done," Alexis says." And done." She has carved large words on his face.

**DEAD FISH**

" Now, Fish boy, your dead." Slate grabs his sword and lifts it, but Im quick. I do a large kick I learned in training, knocking the sword out of Slates hand. I charge at him, pushing him into the cornucopia, viciously kissing. I take my knife out,make sure I have my bow, ready to run. But I kiss hard, and then I let go. Sunny has broken Finnicks spear in half, and he's halfway up the basin walls. Sunny rips my bow and quiver off my back, and tries to shoot Finnick. She misses. I shove her onto the ground, and climb after Finnick. The weight of my backpack weighs me down, but I manage to reach the top. I stare down at the Cornucopia. Alexis is climbing after us, Sunny's stringing another arrow, and Slate is staring up at me. He mouths," I never loved you. It was all a game." He's charging towards the wall.

I turn around, and notice that the second figure is a girl with long, wavy red hair and one arm.

" We're allies. Join or die." Finnick says, trying not to cry.

And as we run away, for some reason I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

* * *

Ok! Hope you liked! Again, this is not that kind of story. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Wound

Ok! I'm surprised anyone's read this far,but here goes Chapter 14! And let me know if it should be rated something besides T.

* * *

Finnick:

We ran for what seemed like an eternity last night. Tripping over rocks, running into trees, and hearing the screams of rage from the careers.

" So, how'd Mason die?" Emily asks Tara as she tries unsuccessfully to stop the flow of blood from my face. It hasn't stopped.

" Mutts. Huge, giant bear like mutts. It was terrible." Tara answers, shuddering.

" That's what attacked me. It took my arm. That's when Finnick saved me." Emily says quietly.

" Well, we all seem to have an injury." Tara replies, her eyes wetting. I stare at her. What did they do to her? She hasn't said anything about what she did with the careers. I touch the long, streaks on my face.

My eyes close, trying to shut off the pain. It _hurt. _But I do notice that the blood has stopped, for now at least.

" Got any food?" I ask Tara. We haven't had food for...5 days? Or four? Me and Emily were as thin as sticks, and had trouble walking. And our water supy from the cornucopia ran out yesterday.

" Of course!" Tara pulls out a black backpack, that contains 3 strips of meat, and 2 bags of crackers. She also has a full water bottle.

" Oh!" Emily gasps, and the three of us dig in. Just a few crackers taste like a full meal in the Capital. Food. We had food.

* * *

Tara:

As they ate, I let my mind wander. _Stupid! You knew it was a game! You idiot! Why did you let him get to you! You idiot! _ I can feel his hard lips crushing mine, as we rolled in the snow. I remember it perfectly;

_" Hey beautiful." He whispered. His hands forced my shirt off, and then my pants. The snow was cold on my bare back, and he stood up. His clothes were soon on the ground next to mine, and he was on top off me._

_" I love you, Tara." He breathed._

_" And I love you." I returned, then laughed quietly. His lips crushed mine, and his hands forced my body closer to his. We rolled in the snow, kissing and laughing. His hands traced my waist, and I hugged him for warmth. _

_" You know, lets do this all night." He said, standing up, bringing me with him._

_" Why not?" I reply, as he squished our bodies together. _

_" I love you Slate. Lets never stop. Not tomorrow, not ever."_

_" Why would we?" And then we're back on the ground. His cold hands touched my waist, and I traced his lips with my were perfect. I could repeat this night over, and over. Never stopping._

But no. I was stupid. Idiotic. Unsure. Curious. Forced. And I was wounded. He hit me, straight in the heart. I will never recover. He was training, and I was his dummy. His target.

" Tara?" Finnick asks.

" What?" I snap at him. Not in the mood Finnick, not in the mood.

" We need to get up in a tree. It's getting dark."

" A tree?" I ask. Why a tree? I think mindlessly.

" We're not staying on the ground, especially with those mutts crawling around. But if you'd rather..." He says, beginning to climb a large pine.

" Fine." I mumble. I'm the last one up, considering that I've never climbed a tree. Ever. Emily begins to tie a rope around her and Finnick.

" What are you doing?" I ask, immediately repulsed.

" We tie ourselves to the tree, to keep from falling off. Come on, there's room." Emily explains. I reluctantly lay down next to Finnick, letting Emily lock us in. I trace the bloody lines on his face as I slowly go under.

Im feel like a wounded animal. No, not wounded. A dead animal.

* * *

Again, if you feel that it should be anything other than rated T, let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please take a few moments to review at the end! Thanks to Moongirl115 and LilyLunaPotter for reviewing each chapter!

* * *

Tara:

Today we have trekked back to the waterfall, for water. We searched for other sources, but in the end this was our only chance. Lucky for us, the careers weren't there.

Emily filled the water bottles while Finnick and I kept guard.

"Ok, done. Lets get out of here!" She says. So we take off again, towards the area where we first went tribute hunting with the careers. Eventually we got to the little clearing, and I though about how many tributes were left. 12.11 more tributes to kill.

"Ok. Lets think of priorities. We have food. But it's running out. Fast. And we have water. We have... Only a few weapons. Tara's knives." Finnick winced at the word knives." And Emily's cutting... Utensil. But nothing else." Finnick said as we sat down to rest.

" I want to look for another water source. I don't want to go back in that area too much." I sigh., enjoying our break.

" Yeah. And I think we need a more permanent shelter. Rather than just finding a different tree every night." Emily chimes in.

"Uh huh. Also, do you guys think we have sponsors? Darnya told us how many we had, but we haven't received anything." Finnick says. After the interviews and tribute parade, Darnya said that the Capital citizens were dying to sponsor us. I can't believe I thought she was telling the truth.

" No," Emily and I say simotaneously. It's almost funny how quickly the parachute arrives. A silver, large, parachute was gliding toward us, landing at my feet.

" Open it!" Emily almost yells. I Spock it up and open the silver container. There was a note, and a large bundle of rope. The note said:

Keep your head. And think. What can you do with rope?

-Mags

_Keep your head. _What can we do with rope? Finnick and Emily looked as dismayed as I felt.

" Rope. Rope! She could send us anything! A weapon, food maybe! But she sends us rope!" I rave.

" Wait. Tara, you tie knots back home, right? You know, to make nets?" Finnick asks me.

" Yeah. But how does that he-"

" We could make a hammock. Or - a fishing net! Or -or, uh, a trap! Yeah!" Finnick interrupts. He gets all excited as his brain gears start working.

" I like those ideas. We probably have enough to make a net trap. I mean, we could rig something up. And, well, we could...catch some...tributes." Emily says slowly. Catch some tributes. Huh. The careers have some competition this year.

* * *

Finnick:

We decide to make a large net. Emily then tells us that we would make a trip wire, and when someone came through they would be caught. And then, well, one of us would kill them.

I don't exactly like the idea, but it seems better than my idea of making another pillow. As we work, I twist the rope bracelet Annie gave me around my wrist. I've been thinking about her lately. I miss her _so _much. By now, my wrist has bled a few times, from my uncontrollable twisting. I don't care, it calms my nerves.

And then it happened. All at once, three things acted. The boy, from 7 I believe,came charging out of the woods. The humongous boy from 5 came from the other direction, and Emily pulled out her...knife.

"Finnick, behind you!" Tara screamed. I whipped around, just to find myself face to face with the boy from 5. He knocked me over straight into the trip wire, and we were both tangled in the net. I guess it works. Hooray.

Tara was pinned on the ground by the boy from 7, who was screaming," I told you I would kill you,4!" And Emily just stood there, unsure if what to do.

"Get off me!" I yelled at the mass on top of me. He had managed to pin me down, but I could see he had no weapon.

" No. I'll only move when the hovercraft comes to take your body away!" He screamed. I struggled, but this boy was too heavy. He brought his fist down on my stomach, and I felt the wind knock out of me. And then his heavy fists were pounding on my skin, causing my arbruise bleed and probably break.

Emily screamed, and tried to pull him off of mE. But if was too hard with one arm. Tara and the other mass were wrestling, and I could see that Tara was winning. Emily grabbed a large branch and whack my mass upside the head. He hesitated, and she did it again. Eventually we heard a cannon.

I pushed the boy from 5 off me, and noticed that the fight between Tara and her mass was still on. He was practically crushing her, (he had no weapon either), but she was quick. She brought her knife down everywhere. He looked like tan and red tiger. We could tell she won, because the cannon went off.

" He said he was going to kill me. I thought he would." Tara breathed heavily, shaking her head. We walked away, towards a big tree. We watched as the hovercraft took the bodies away. 10 tributes left.

My whole body ached. My arms weren't broken, but they were badly bruised. Mylegs were fine, except for my bleeding ankle. My face has been the same for a few days now. Tara, on the other hand, just had a bloody hand, and mental thoughts. And Emily, she still just had one arm. But we all have one thing in common.

We are all murderers. Murderers that will be scarred for life. However long that life is.

* * *

Ok! Remember, please review!.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok! Chapter 16! **PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

Tara:

_ His footsteps got louder. Mine slowed. I tried to push on, but he was right on top of me. He ripped the knife out of my hand, and I screamed. _

_" I told you i'd kill you,4." He was screaming into my face. His muscles showed that he was the boy from 7._

_"Please! Please, no!" And when that didn't work, I really started to panic._

_" Finnick! Finnick, come here! Finnick..." My voice was shrill, high enough to shatter glass. My tone though...my voice was terrified. Needy. Terrified._

_And then, he was there. Sparkling in the bright sun. He looked like a large diamond. He was throwing a large trident. And that's when I REALLY screamed. Slate was standing behind Finnick, tearing at his face. And then I heard a cannon._

"Finnick!" I whispered.

" What?" He asked from below me. _Im hearing voices. _

"Tara what's wrong?" The voice was climbing up the tree to where I lay, still tied to the tree.

" Finnick? Your,-your alive?" I ask as he comes into view. He nods slowly and i( after quickly untying myself) jump onto him. We both fall about 40 feet to the ground, luckily not breaking any bones.

" Your alive! I thought you were dead! Oh, Finnick!" And then to my surprise, we kiss. Just a short, light thing. But I decided that's not what I wanted. I crushed my lips up against his, but I let go eventually.

" Of-of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, startled.

" A dream, I suppose." I answer, getting to my feet. I gasp as I see a silver trident laying next to Emily, who's lips were puckered.

"Sorry. We couldn't wait." She says sourly.

" A parachute! With, with food too! I guess we did have sponsors, but they were saving up for this, I guess." Well, that explains me seeing Finnick with a trident in my nightmare.

" This, this is awesome Finnick!" And we're hugging, although my moment is slightly squashed as Emily joins our embrace.

We pack up our things, Finnicks trident in hand, and begin to trek north. Or at least what we think is north. We think that since there was action yesterday, were safe today. But, of course we must still watch our backs.

Although, I have lots of time to think. My whole life I've wanted to be in the games. No doubt about it. I would gladly volunteer at any reaping. I cross my fingers, and sometimes, my toes so that I can be picked. In training back home I always got high scores. I was happy. I wanted to kill children. But now, I'm not so sure that's the fate I want.

* * *

Sorry for a short Chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. So, favorite, follow, review, and continue to read my story! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok! Get your tissue box ready!

* * *

Finnick:

She _kissed me. _And I _liked _it. What's wrong with me? I'm in love with Annie. No one can ever change that. Not some stupid girl named Tara. Especially not some girl named Tara.

"Finnick! Come on!" Emily's yelling. I untie myself from the tree and jump down. The snow melted last night, so we won't be having any more problems with it.

"So, where are we heading today?" She asks.

"I'd like to try heading that way." Tara points to a direction whee we haven't been yet.

"Alright." Emily shrugs. We grab our packs and head in the selected direction. After a while I get bored,so I play around with my trident. It had three,sharp fork points. It's a dark, dark silver, and very shiny. I've been paying too much attention to my new toy, so I dont notice when it happens.

" Finnick!" Emily screams. Sunny has her in a tight headlock, telling her to shut up. Tara is no where to be seen.

"Emily!" I lunge at Sunny, but her grip is too tight.

"Fish boy! It's not right to attack a lady. Especially a pretty lady." Slate says, emerging from the trees.

" You've done it before." I tell him, not letting my fear show.

"Speaking of ladies, wheres that killing machine that you haul around?" He says, gripping a long sword. I decide not to answer. "Huh? WHERE?!" He screams at me. I don't know, so I don't speak. Bad choice on my part.

Slate knocks me to the ground, but thankfully I don't lose my trident.

"So, now you _will _be a dead fish." He smirks." A very, dead fish."

* * *

Tara:

I was hiding in the nearby bushes, for I assumed they would follow me. But I was wrong, oh so wrong.

I breath heavily, grab a few knives, and run out. I jump on top of Slate, but I don't way more than 100 pounds, so he pushes me off easily.

"Hey, beautiful." He says softly to me. I freeze.

"You know, we can still be an us. There will be an us." I stop breathing. My head stops working. I don't know what to say, I -I...I just want to go home.

"Tara! Hes lying! He's just trying to get to you! Don't listen to him! TARA!" Finnick screams before Slate punches him, hard, in the gut.

" No, don't listen to this fish. My whole point of existence is to be with you. You know that. Tara, there will be an us." He says, in that soft voice he uses only with me. And then my head starts up again.

"No! Get your hands off of Finnick! You touch him, and you'll be as dead as the soldiers during the dark days!" I scream. Slate just smiles, and lifts Finnicks chin by his hair.

"You mean, like this?" And he's pushing his sword against Finnicks neck, slowly drawing blood. I quickly do a roundhouse kick, ( somethjng i learned in training back home)sending the sword flying. I jump on top of Slate, and we roll around in the dirt; me trying to get up, he trying to viciously murder me. And that's when we hear the cannon. The scream. At first I think it's Sunny, and then I know. Slate jumps off me to get his sword. I just lay on the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Please, just kill me now. I have nothing to live for._

But the fatal blow never comes. Slate and Sunny must of ran off. I close my eyes, and decide not to move. But Finnick comes over to me, weakly picking me up. I dare to open one eye, and automatically wish I hadn't.

Emily's head was laying in the dirt, her red hair like a dying flame. A defeated flame. Her head was disconnected from her body.

Finnick practically drops me onto the ground. We sit there, crying together. It seems like hours. I trace the words on his face, and he twists his rope bracelet that's wearing a path into his skin.

"Why? Why couldn't it be Sunny?" I choke out. Finnick doesn't say anything, but instead puts his head between his knees and screams. Loud and spine tingling.

" I know." I say, leaning on him.

" I-I was-was stupid enough to think...I thought we could all come out together! I really thought so!" He says quietly, but forcefully.

"Me too, Finnick. Me, too." And I pull his face into mine, and we have a real kiss. I think this is love. My pull is strong. It's a sad kiss, for out tears ruin the moment. If it had been anywhere but here, I would've been happy. I would've been happy if Emily hadnt just died. If I wasn't in the arena. If I wasn't going to have to kill Finnick. If more than one person was allowed to live. If I wasn't a murderer. If I wasn't in love with the person I will have to kill to come out alive.

* * *

Ok! Lets see...14 dead? Yeah, I think 14 are dead. I hope you enjoyed. I almost cried while writing this! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok! Enjoy! And thanks for reading!

* * *

Finnick:

My feet dragged, my face hurt. But nothing hurt more than my chest. Emily was gone. The smiling red head with one arm. The brilliant girl who saved us from falling out of trees. The girl who stood by my side. Emily was dead. Being shipped home in a wooden box. We saw her face last night, in the sky. It was dreadful to watch.

"Why does everything seem to happen to us?" I ask Tara. She doesn't answer. It's almost funny how fast the cannon goes off. I automatically turn around.

"Tara!" I scream.

"Im right here!" She yells back.

"Who-who do you think it was?" I ask, visions of all the tributes flashing in my head.

"I don't know-"She cut off by three other cannons. Four just died? And then we hear someone yelling. Someone not to far away.

"YOU HEAR THAT TARA? FISH BOY? I WILL KILL EVERYONE! AND YOUR GOING TO DIE, NO MATTER WHAT!" It's Slate, yelling from no farther than a couple miles.

"Run!" Tara yells at me. We take off, running for our lives. After at least 30 minutes of running, we stop, thinking we're far search the trees around us, making sure we weren't followed. And then we realize where we are: The top of the basin walls. We can see Slate,Sunny, and Alexis on the ground, eating some sort of bird. Law lay down on our stomachs to avoid being seen.

"Did you see his face? Ha ha! 'Please! Please don't kill me!'" Sunny impersonates someone's voice.

"Good one! So,19 dead. 10 at the bloodbath, our first hunting victim, Mason, those other two from 5 and 7...that stupid Red head..." I curse under my breath. " And the four today. 5 of us left, baby! Almost there!" Slate says.

"Yep'. Gonna' get ourselves some money when we go back home." Alexis agrees. And as the two kiss, I grab onto Tara.

" Lets get out of here," I say. We grab our belongings and slowly walk back into the woods. We run for awhile, and then head up a tree. We eat the last of our food, a few crackers, some meat strips, and an apple. We jug down some water, and then settle in. We tie ourselves close together. The anthem begins, and the boy from 3, the two from 11, and the other tribute from 6 appears. 19 dead. 5 alive.

* * *

Ok! Sorry for a short chapter. Please, please, please review! Even if its just to tell me how much this chapter sucks. Just PLEASE REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19: Possibility

Ok! I'm so happy because I just bought new music to listen to while writing this! YAY! Listen to the song Possibility by Lykke Li, from the New Moon soundtrack. If possible listen to this song while reading.

* * *

Tara:

5 of us left. Just us and the careers. Careers, the tributes who are waiting for our death. But we could make it. One of us could go home. One of us. Not both of us.

"We have no food left, at all." Finnick said, staring at his stomach.

"We could hunt," I suggest mindlessly. He nods, and begins to twist his rope bracelet. Neither of us are in the mood to be alert. We just want to sit and mope. All I could think was: _Emily is dead. Mason is dead. Those tributes I killed are dead. The boy from 7 who seeked revenge was dead. Dead because I killed him. _

" I remember her scream." Finnick whispers. I don't have to guess to know he means Emily." I was alone, scared to death. Then I heard her scream. It was high pitched. Shrill. Scary." I saw silent tears slide down his cheeks, landing on the carved words.

"The mutt was-was eating her. I saved her. I killed it. We were allies. She...I felt like I was being protected. And-and I couldn't protect her!" He blurts out. I don't know what to say. Finnick has always had those moments where no one knows what to do. Like now.

"She's watching now, you know. Protecting us, or maybe just you. She's with us, always." I say, remembering my fain knowledge of religion. He nods, and we embrace. We sit in silence for what seemed like hours.

Eventually we decide to go back to the waterfall for water. We begin our trek, and I realize there must be another source. The other tributes had found water somewhere else. But they aren't here to tell us where, so we continue. I sigh. And then I hold in a long, ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Finnick:

We arrived at our destination, tears and all, and were baffled.

Slate, Sunny and Alexis were only a few feet from the tree line, where we were safely hidden.

"Please! Slate, please! You-you can't do this!" Sunny screamed. She was being forced on her knees by Alexis, who looked very conflicted.

"Sorry Sunny. If I'm going to win, you gotta' go." Slate reasoned, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Please! No! You can't! Slate! Please, no! Kill Alexis! Why me?" She pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Im in love with Alexis. And, well, she's from my district." Slate said, shrugging. I grabbed onto Tara with one hand, my trident in the other.

" No! Slate, please! Please! Slate, slate no! You ca - " Sunny's plead for mercy was cut off, for Slate had brought down his sword. Her head was last seen tumbling over the side of the waterfall. I gasped, and thankfully no one heard.

"Well, that's taken care of." He said, just as the cannon went off. Him and Alexis climbed down the walls, and we stepped back so the hovercraft could take her body.

"He's just begging for female attention." Tara said angrily." I'm going to show that man some manners!" She was screaming now. She got on her knees and pulled at her hair. I dragged her away, because I didn't want to be Slates next victim.4 left. What a possibility.

* * *

Hope you liked! Ok, question:

What do you think? How should it end?

I want to know YOUR ideas. I know how it will end,( you'll be shocked, trust me) but I want to know how you think it will. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Ok! New Chapter! Only 4 tributes left! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE , and listen to suspenseful music while reading this. Preferably one of the hunger games songs by James Newton Howard.

* * *

Finnick:

_She ran up to me, her light brown hair flying in the wind._

_"Finnick!" She yelled, and we laughed._

_"Annie!" I returned. And then my smile faded._

_"How'd you get here?" I whispered. She traced the words on my face, and then the cut on my neck. She didn't answer._

_And then Tara walked into the clearing. She had one look at Annie and I, and her face was pained. She began to run, fast. I got up after her. Tara, or Annie. Annie. We kiss, completely forgetting Tara. We hear her cannon and a scream, but we ignore it. We're happy._

But I'm not. Last night I dreamed of Tara dying, kissing Annie, and hurting Tara all in one.

"Finnick!" She called from below. I jumped out of the tree, landing inches from Tara.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I think, that we should head that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of the cornucopia.

"Why not?" I say, and we begin the long trek. I watch the trees, for I have a feeling we won't spend another night in the arena.

After about 4 or 5 hours, Tara stops.

"Finnick. We're at the edge." She says quietly. I saw what she saw immediately,a small gap between us and a clear wall between us and the outside world. Between us and us and Annie.

"Tara! Help me!"

* * *

Tara:

We immediately turned around to see Alexis running for her life, screaming.

"Alexis! Get away!" I scream. Slate comes out of the trees, and throws a spear at Alexis. The last thing we hear of her is, "Im sorry 4!" A loud, terrified scream.

The spear enters her body, and she looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"Win. For me. Don't let him live. For all the other tributes." She mouths. We hear a cannon.

" Girls just fall over me way too easily." Slate smirks. " This game is too easy."

I don't say anything, I just stare at him. I tighten my grip on my knife.

" Remember the interviews, Slate? ' Im going to kill you all.' That's what I intend to do." I growl through my teeth.

He takes a step forward, and I do the same.

"Yeah, sure babe. " Another step, I step.

" Remember, you just killed Alexis? I've still got Finnick." One more step.

" Like he would kill a fly." Now were face to face, and I can see the fire in his eyes. He must be able to see the flames in mine.

"You can't win." Finnick says." You have no chance." This gets Slate mad. He charges past me at Finnick, who lodges his trident in Slates thigh.

"Argh!" Finnick pulls it out and gets ready for another hit. Slate jumps on top of him, and pulls out a third weapon, a knife. He cuts a large, deep gash in Finnick's arm.

I jump onto Slate, pulling him to the ground. In the process I earn myself my own cut. The pain is excruciating, and I feel blood leaving my body.

"Im going to kill you, beautiful!" He screams murderously. Finnick gets up and throws his trident, but Slate sees it coming. He moves out of the way just in time. Blood covers my face as the trident hits me in the thigh. I scream.

"Tara!" Finnick screams, and Slate sees an opportunity. He jumps up and knocks Finnick to the ground. He jumps on me, but what he doesn't see is my knife. I stab him in tfe stomach, hard, and my hands cover with blood. I grab his sword and push him off me. I run for the gap, and jump over it. I slice open the wall on only my third hit, and I end up staring at the outside world. I turn around just in time to see Finnick serve Slate his fatal blow. A cannon rings out. And Finnicks whole face is covered in blood. He looks at me, and his face is pained. His knees buckle and he cries out.

"I LOVE YOU FINNICK!" I scream, and turn around, running out the gap in the wall. Sirens blare, and I know I've escaped. I've escaped the arena. I did it.

The last thing I see is the lone victor. Finnick Odair.

* * *

Listen now: READ THIS:

I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, there **IS A SEQUEL. IT IS GOING TO BE CALLED TARA 2: LOST. Make sure you read, ok? Please? And tell me your thoughts about the ending. REVIEW OR PM ME!**


End file.
